


a beautiful blending

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first bit of domestic OT4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful blending

John was starting to realize that he hadn't exactly thought this thing through, this four-way relationship thing.

Actually, no _shit_ he hadn't thought about it. He'd just sort of fallen into it, with the whole risking-our-lives-for-each-other dynamic and the team movie nights somehow taking a wild left turn into midnight orgies in the back of Jumper One and searching through the other residential sections for the biggest bed they could find. That stuff was really, really good--if you added up all of the other blowjobs he'd gotten in his entire _life_ , he was probably topping that number on a monthly basis now--and John had never been very good at thinking about unpleasant consequences.

But if he had, he might have thought the consequences would be more along the lines of someone feeling left out, or two people becoming much closer and the other two feeling left out, or three of them deciding that they hated a fourth, probably Rodney. Something like that, with people taking sides.

He definitely would not have anticipated an equal four-way fight about something as fucking stupid as wet towels on the bathroom floor.

He wouldn't have expected _Ronon_ to be the one to throw a scowling hissy fit about it. Or Rodney to get defensively angry and claim childhood trauma from something about his bathroom habits driving his mother to the vodka bottle. Or Teyla to get _really_ angry when she thought they were implying that it was _her_ responsibility to pick up everyone's towels.

John especially wouldn't have expected all three of them to get ticked off at _him_ for gaping at the proceedings and not choosing a side.

Things went downhill from there.

.

He figured out pretty quickly that he shouldn't try to do his normal hand-to-hand practice with Teyla. Not when she was expecting an apology that he had no intention of delivering. When he limped into the infirmary with his hand clamped over his nose to staunch the blood, Carson actually summoned the trauma team.

He felt a little better when Ronon limped in half an hour later, though.

He also figured out that Rodney exercised his vindictiveness through food. The science team was busily eating all the blue jello when he finally made it to lunch. They did the same thing with the chocolate pudding at supper. Ronon looked like he was ready to snap.

.

All of them were too stubborn to flounce off and sleep somewhere else. It made for the most tense, uncomfortable night John could remember. Ronon and Rodney had already commandeered the far sides of the bed, leaving him and Teyla to sleep on separate couches because neither of them were going to cave and sleep in the middle.

.

By the second night, John had decided that this polygamy thing was more trouble than it was worth. All it did was remind him about the tripled number of blowjobs that he wasn't getting.

He was pretty sure Rodney was thinking about that too, because he was complaining in the same tone that he used when they were offworld and had to behave themselves. "Stop rolling around," he barked at Ronon. "God, it's like sleeping with an earthquake."

"I could toss your ass on the floor," Ronon offered. "Wouldn't bother you then."

"Oh yes, because physical violence is always the answer."

"Both of you will be quiet or I will put you in the infirmary," Teyla said in a calm, icy tone that made it perfectly clear she wasn't fucking around.

"Fine," Rodney snapped.

"Fine," Ronon snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you," John snapped.

He'd never realized that the sound of three people breathing could be so incredibly annoying. And his back hurt from sleeping on the damn couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the Livejournal **oddball_sga** community on 9 September 2006.
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:** I feel like a moron having an extended Author's Note for something so short and insane, but anyway. The title comes from this nauseatingly cute little decorative afghan that someone gave my brother and his wife for a wedding present. It has their names, the date of their marriage, and "A Beautiful Blending of Two Lives" stitched in it. So the first time I visited after they got married, they were having a half-joking argument and Casie snapped, "Michael, you'll be sleeping on the couch if you keep going," and I couldn't resist piping up with, "You can wrap yourself in the Beautiful Blending afghan, dude." And they both looked like they couldn't decide whether to laugh or kick me out of their house.


End file.
